


The Scarlet's whisper

by MyuMyu



Category: V for Vendetta (2005), V for Vendetta (Comic)
Genre: Dystopia, Evey is a strong woman, F/M, Graphic Novel, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, V is as shakespearian as ever, movie version - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyuMyu/pseuds/MyuMyu
Summary: November the 6th. The Houses of Parliament have been destroyed. A new sun rises upon England as well as a new future. The scars seemed healed. But Evey isn't. Can she find the soothing she seeks? Or will a masked man return to offer it to her?





	1. The red sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,sweets! Just a short note on this story. This fic is an upload from fanfiction.com which I wanted to have here as well. You can find it there on my main page on the username eylnor288. I haven't edited the first three chapters with anything than correcting grammar mistakes and I won't plan many changes to it unless I see it necessary. I hope you'll enjoy it,though. :)  
> ~MyuMyu

The sun crept slowly from the gray, heavy clouds of the night, which cracked like an egg shell under the force of rays, bringing a new day. But the sun was not the same. Not anymore. It didn't carry the heavy smell of prison, either the fear of war. It was freedom. People forgot about what this meant, in its true way. For more than 20 long years, the party, the Voice of London, Creedy's threats and Adam Sutler's strong rules transformed freedom into an enemy of the people and the only way to be protected was to remain under their watchful eye. But last night. . . last night, on November the 5th, everything changed. A man. No, not a man, but an idea made this world turn its face towards what freedom really meant and changed it. It was a red sun, a sun which meant the freedom of not only the people of England, but as well to the ones who died believing in it and tried to defeat this idea. An idea. You can't kiss an idea, either hold it or touch it. But you can express it, fight with it as a shield, believe in it more than in God himself. This was what V did in that night of November the 5th. He had and idea. Fought with it as a shield. And materialized it, sadly with the cost of his own life.

As the night slowly turned into day, the old city awakened as from a long, deep sleep. Even since early in the morning, soft, loud voices echoed on the street, still shy in a way, but so cheerful and pleasant, as it was before the war or Resistance. And now that the curfew was not anymore in effect, they could go outside whenever they wanted. From behind the still hot cup of coffee, watching the beautiful scenery, Gordon was enjoying a calm morning. Yes, he was alive. All thanks to V. Even though everyone thought him death, vanished forever in Creedy's black bags, V came just in time to save him. It wasn't only his artifacts, not only his sexual orientation,either the Coran they found in his house. Not even Evey, Sutler or the whole BTN knew that in the past 5 years, Gordon had helped V to reach his plans. How, you might all ask. As an external member of the party, he had connections with important people, who were attracted V's idea of revolution and provided him plans of the most important buildings, also of the Old Bailey and the Houses of Parliament. In change, V promised him to save him from a possible death and to reunite him with his partner, somewhere away from the party's eyes, but he had to be announced as dead, to /everyone/.

The sadness was still noticeable in the air, as it was only November the 6th and the crumbled walls and destroyed buildings were still there, where once were the Houses of Parliament. Using excavators and large trucks, people slowly started to clean what once was a symbol of freedom, then of slavery and again of freedom. In the same time, with a small, insignificant hope, they tried to find V's body, in the galleries of Victoria's station and under the Parliament. But the chances were little, mainly from the explosion, but as well from the danger that galleries represented at the moment. Sighing, Gordon turned back from the window and let his cup aside on the table near him. In this moment, his thoughts went to Evey, who surely was suffering from her loss. He could say that she loved him very much, from the way she spoke about him, smiled when she remembered him, his presence, his gestures every time it came to talk about him. Wondering his eyes over the half finished breakfast from the table, he stopped when the phone got in his sight. Should he? At the moment Gordon felt split in two. Calling Evey would be a good idea, a friend in such moments would be very necessary. But what if he is still in danger? The Fingermen were still roaming on streets, hidden, of course. This is only the beginning of the revolution, there is still long to go until all will be settled. But. . . stepping over his heart, he held back and fell in the chair. Though he wondered if Evey is alright. . .

**In front of the Old Bailey's sight. . .**

"My dears, my dear friends. . . Last night we put an end to this oppression which took over our countries for so many years! Last night an idea was accomplished! Last night. . . a man sacrificed his life for this country. . . our beautiful England…V. He was you, he was us, he was an idea. He fought for us. More than 20 years. . . And now, is our duty to continue his idea, Guy Fawkes' idea. This is only the beginning of the revolution. We have to lead it further, to fight against the Fingermen and the last loyal agents of Creedy! And only then, only when they will pay, in justice, now and forever, we will say England is free again!

This is our freedom! Freedom forever!"

In a wave of applause and cheering, the people embraced, kissed and almost worshipped the young girl, now leader of the revolution. There were as well, some who didn't fully trust her, who thought that a woman can't lead such an opposition against the Fingermen and what was left of the party, Sutler's most loyal dogs. They believed she will fail in few days and that such sacrifice will be only in vain. Though, the ones who /did/ believe in Evey decided to help her and founded a rebellious group, called Valerie Carson, in the name of Valerie's sacrifice and what the Scarlet Carsons represented for this revolution. It's members were called the Scarlets. Each of them wore a Scarlet Carson on their clothes or in hair, for women and decided, for when the gatherings will take place, to wear the Guy Fawks masks and represent the idea and the man of the revolution, to make V's memory remain alive, even after his end.

Filled with hundreds of flowers and cards from children, Evey was now leaving the place where the Old Bailey once resided, now only an empty place, but marked by a memorial stone on which was graved : "Vi veri veniversum vivus vici. / By the power of truth, me, as I will live, will have conquered the universe." It was the inscription Evey saw once on V's mirror and found it fitted to this place. Smiling a little at the memory, she wiped a silent tear away and continued her walk. Nothing was worse than her lost. She didn't show it. She couldn't. Evey had to be strong for her people, who now needed only encouragement and force to build up their life again. But silently, not seen by anyone, she shed her tears and mourned her lost love. She loved him, yes. With all her heart. She lost him as well. . . between her fingers. . . They could have it. Their own tree. But he preferred revenge instead of his heart. Was not enough her love to engulf him and make him change his mind? Were not enough her actions to hold him back? Sometimes she hated him for what he did, for sacrificing himself that way. But immediately, the sight around her, the freedom, made this thought vanish as quickly as it came. Though, she needed him. She missed him so much. . . The breakfast he made for her every morning, she missed to watch him fight the armor from the living room, like Edmond Dantes in Count of Monte Cristo. He was her Edmond. Her brave Edmond. She liked how every time, he didn't hesitate to quote his beloved Shakespeare, mostly from Twelft Night, her favorite play. It always brought a blush upon her cheeks.

Now, Evey was heading to one of the tube stations, which she knew it lead directly to the Shadow Gallery. It was abandoned and Evey liked it very much, because she could walk on the tracks as she always dreamed to do when she was a child. It made her feel like a little girl again, it remembered her of the good times with her parents and brother, before the Reclamation times. Reaching the station, she pushed open one of the doors and stepped in, taking care of hiding it. Evey wished to keep the Gallery a secret, to be her hiding place. Now she lived in it, between V's belongings. She knew it wasn't good for her aching heart, but if she was away, it would have felt worse. Following the tracks, she reached the end of it and pushed open another door, secretly hidden by posters and papers,and walked in. It was the same. The Gallery, the Scarlet Carsons, everything. Even the armor. Placing the flowers on the piano, Evey wondered her eyes around, then headed straight to the Valerie's sanctuary, where the always fresh Scarlet Carsons were present. Her fingertips slowly reached the delicate petals and stroked them gently. The perfume was, she could say, of one of the finest she had ever felt and now she knew why Valerie loved them so much in the past. They were love, pain, freedom and hope.

-"Hello, Valerie. I brought you more flowers. They are from the Scarlets. I hope you will like them. They are not like your roses, but they are very beautiful, nevertheless. I am surely V would have appreciated them. I hope he is there, with you. He deserved at least a bit of peace. Love him there. Love him as I had no courage or force to do it. Love him like a mother, like a father, like a sister, like a lover. . .love him. . .is all I ask from you, Valerie. I never met you, even if I wished to do it. You changed my life and made me braver. I hung up on life with your help. And now I ask you this little service : take care of him. Of my V. I will never see him, I know. But knowing he will be on good hands will let me in peace. Just give me a sign. A sign. . ."

As Evey finished her words, an unusual breeze caressed her back and send a shiver on her spine. Her eyes fixed the actress' picture, trying to understand what she meant. A light smile curled her lips up and hurrying to touch the roses, she spread several kisses on them.

-"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, good friend!" Evey sighed happily and relieved.

At night, after taking a bath in V's large bathtub, Evey lied on /his/ bed, dressed up with one of his gray shirts. They were probably from silk, as she knew V's skin was very raw and sensitive and needed a soft material. It still had his scent. It was minty and exotic. She didn't know why was so, but assumed that working between so many flowers gave V this particular scent. Tiredly, she curled up under the large blanket, letting sleep take over her. It had been a hard day and her skinny body didn't take it too well. So soon, she was drifted off in the dream world. This didn't take long, though. After a few hours, though, a dream started to torment her mind. She could hear a voice calling her, a feminine voice. Then it faded suddenly and an image took form. It was from the Houses of Parliament. A black figure, with a mask! Gasping for air, Evey tried to reach it, but when she looked around, she saw the bedroom and not the vision anymore.

-"V!" She desperately cried, hoping to see him timidly appearing from behind the door, to feel his gaze hoovering over her from behind the mask, to feel his eyes' concern from behind the dark slits. But there was nothing. No footstep,no deep voice calling her name so softly. . . nothing. It was her and her loneliness.

-"Where are you, V? Where are you?" She sobbed, curling as best as she could under the sheets. No answer came, though. And the night went by like a never ending nightmare.


	2. V reborn

**November the 5th.**

It was as if a slumber fell over him. It wasn't death. No. . . he knew death. Death was cold and rough. Death. . . was death. This wasn't death. It was warmth. An unusual warmth, so much different from his body temperature, which was always abnormal. It touched his soul. His scarred soul, now certainly full of bullet holes. He could hear a voice calling his name. Evey. His Evey. Oh, how much regret was filling now his heart! How jealous he felt now on Romeo, who had the chance to live his love, even for a small amount of time! Curse the faithless souls! How have they to suffer to reach supreme happiness and fulfill their insignificant purposes of life! But a thud broke these thoughts that came in his mind. It felt familiar for V. This was the thud of a train. His train! How did he get there? Was not he dead? Then a thought came to him again. Evey. Evey fulfilled his last wish. How sweet of her. . . But how much is she suffering right now, he thought! Not knowing that he is alive here on this. . . wait. The real question is, was he alive? He could think. Maybe if he tried to move? Nodding as for himself, V tried to "move" his body, a muscle, something, but a sharp pain split his entire being in two. Then he was alive. At this realization, V was struck by the next scenario : if he was alive, this meant his creator gave him one last chance. Could it be true? He killed, he lied, he plotted and revenged. These were not actions to be forgiven. But as Evey once said, God is in the rain, in everything. God didn't forget of any of his creations. Not either himself.

V's mind was at an edge. He had to escape now, of this faith, threaded by himself and the only solution seemed to be to stopping the train. But he couldn't. All he did would be in vain. Trying not to confuse himself, he made a short plan : he had to get up and then to choose a way to get out. Firstly, V inhaled deeply, trying to focus for a few seconds before to slowly push up his upper body. The pain was almost unbearable, proof from how his hands grabbed the rail he felt next to him, so hard that his gloves seemed to rip off. Finally being able to seize what was around him, the man slid one leg after another and saw the roses which fell off him. "Evey. . .sweet creature. . ." He thought, but shook his head and tried not to lose focus. Finding himself surprisingly steady on his feet, V began to calculate the possibilities. The doors couldn't be open or broke, neither the ones from the back of the train, as the explosives were in front of them. The last solution would be to stop the train. But how could he do this to his 20 years long plan? How could he let this crumble down only to save his life? It would be too selfish, he in the same time maybe this was his punishment. Maybe this was not his this was the hell so many times he dreamed of. Maybe it was the demon in the back of his head which told him to give up and let himself burn like he should have back on Larkhill. Maybe he should just lay back where Evey laid him and wait for his end. Evey. . . No. . . he could not do this to her. But then again. . .

He himself said that he does not belong to the old world anymore, that he should end, like the past which will in mere minutes, that he should be forgotten, like all these events that are so fresh now in everyone's minds. Though. . . Will Evey forget him?

" _I will never forget you, V. You are and will always be the most amazing_ _thing that had ever happened in my whole life."_ Her voice echoed still so alive in his head.

He couldn't. She didn't forget him. In those words he could feel something he felt for the first time he saw her. In those words, he felt LOVE. He never expected the way how this feeling could take over his heart so easily. To be honest, to his shame,he never felt how love was before Evey. He had no memories from which to recall anything close to aquaitance, friendship or even love. In fact, he had no memories.

Larkhill took from him everything that could reconnect him with the past. Then no memory was happy. Not until Evey. Evey was sent to him by Providence to soothe his open wounds, she was the focal point of his life for an entire year. To her he had offered everything he owned : his Gallery, his books, his paintings and art objects, his train. And Evey, sweet, little creature, she accomplished the last part of his plan. She was brave and only because he found that lost courage in her heart. How could he let such beautiful angel live in the pain she was probably having now? And she was alone. Loneliness was something he lived with for many years and transformed him in what he was now. He couldn't let this to happen to Evey as well. This was only one of the dangers and V knew. . . he knew that she is alone, watched by rebel Fingermen from all over the corners. He hoped she was at least hiding in his Gallery and that no one found out its location until now. Now one thing was sure. He had to find Evey.

With a supreme effort and the hope of seeing his most beloved, the man lift himself up once again in his full height. Suddenly, as if the destiny itself opened his eyes, he saw under his feet a trap, one used by mechanics to make reparations easier upon the wagon. How many times had he used this trap! So, cursing himself for not thinking about this little escape, V knelt down, screaming internally in pain with each sore muscle that stretched and contracted and with each wound that opened and pulled. His black shirt, full of bullet holes, was soaked in warm blood, but he less cared for wounds now. His strong system should help him for enough time to reach a safe place. Once the trap was opened, V slid his legs off it and took a second look. There were two possibilities : if he jumped between tracks, he might be saved and could hide or if he jumped wrong, he might get under the train's wheels and his life would end forever. But the risk was a risk and he assumed it.

So,with a deep breath, V let himself fall through the trap. Immediately, his body made a shocking contact with the ground and this time, a loud groan erupted from his dry lips. The train continued his path towards the Parliament, loudly hitting its target and bringing its exploding end. The blast began to turn back through the tunnel and V rolled quickly under a post, just in time to protect himself from the flames and the shards thrown by the explosion. When the fire ended and the last blasts stopped, V slipped out of his hiding place. It was done. His plan was accomplished, after more than 20 years. In another supreme effort, he sat on his feet again and walked along the lines for a good while, holding onto rails and old cables until he took a turn to the left. There was a telephone, which he intended to disconnect,but didn't, thinking sometime in the future he might need it. And now he didn't regret his decision and with no hesitation, he typed in the number.

"Good evening. . . my friend. . . Am I bothering you? I might need some help,if you do not mind. The time has come."


	3. When shadows part from shadows

"You had some luck there, V. A normal man would have been dead by now." Gordon stated as the doctor mended V's wounds. After he received the call from him, he and a good friend hurried to take V from the Victoria station's tunnels and with a lot of care, they brought him to Gordon's apartment. Gladly, his friend was a very talented doctor and didn't fear to see V's scarred and burned body, he had seen many more awful things during the Reclamation. It took him some good hours until he was able to pull out all the bullets and to sew the holes as best as he could. V took the pain with no wince, as he was used to it and sighed relieved once all was done.

"Pain is one of my minor concerns now, Gordon." V replied plainly, his eyes looking over the man through the mask's slits.

"I know what you mean. I guess she is devastated now. And I have to apologize. I wanted to pay her a visit, or give her a call, but my safety and hers is not stable yet and I am afraid that any movement would risk all what had been realized untill now. And it is wonderful. I've been in the market and I saw a change, in everyone's eyes were lights, glistening with hope and happiness."

"Your intentions were noble Gordon and I deeply appreciate them. And it is wise to keep ourselves away from the outside world. This is only the beginning and I am afraid we will face many more from now on."

"But her, V? Will you leave her alone? I mean, if you will be there, by her side, supporting her and defending her, she will be more willing to continue the fight." Gordon said, his hand resting upon V's shoulder.

"It is not the time yet. She can fight by her own, Gordon, she is not the woman you knew before, she is fearless now. I surely want to be there, I know that despite her bravery she is still my delicate Evey. I will return to her, yes. But not now." V replied, finally able to move and lean against the bead board. "My creator gave me this opportunity to return to my Evey and I wish to take advantage of it as best as I can. I will not allow faith to pull her away from me anymore."

"I understand. You have a good point in this." Gordon agreed softly, with the smile of the television man he was. "But if you want to get to do this, you have to recover first. You've been shot pretty badly."

"If villains could rest, my purpose in life would be diminished, my friend. But I shall play the patient hunter, until the pray is vulnerable enough to attack."

"Never giving up at your own self, aren't you?" Gordon shook his head amused as he sat up and went towards the door. "Just sleep, big guy. Tomorrow is a new day awaiting for us."

V said no words to his statement, but under his mask, a knowing smile was formed upon his lips. Gordon knew him so little, he thought. Despite his words, V was feeling a desperate need to see Evey, to hold her in his arms and be there,to protect her. He had to see her. Now.

"Isn't he amazing?" Gordon asked as he served a cup of tea to his friend.

"He truly is. I have never seen such resistance to pain, not even to very trained soldiers. What is the most incredible is that after so many bullets, his imunitary system seemed to reject the foreign objects, so this is why he resisted so much. But tell me, how did he got so many burn wounds?"

"Well, it is a long story, which I intend to tell it only if he gives me his permission, but all I can say is that what it was done to him at Larkhill gave him this gift and curse. I would be glad though if he would find a cure to heal his skin. I guess it would help him mentally."

"Hm. . . You are very right, Gordon. Maybe I can help with that. I know a research laboratory which studies this kind of wounds and maybe they can take some samples of his skin and test them and hopefully find a cure."

"It would be very good, but this only depends on him. I am afraid his mind was. . . well, is still struggling with some inner demons. I think he has to take his time and analyze his decisions." Gordon resumed, fidgeting the cup between his hands.

"Then this is what should we do. For now he needs rest, so his body can recover and later we will be able to discuss the matter." The man said, fully understanding his reasons.

"Speaking about resting, I guess I shall do the same. Last night was pretty much of an adventure and I'd like to sleep a bit. When all these crazy things will end, I'd like to get my show back and damn, I'll dedicate it to Evey. Our poor girl deserves some recognition." Gordon smiled as he gathered the cups.

"Then I shall go home as well, Gordon. I will return tomorrow to check on V and change his bandages. Do not bother to lead me, I know where the door is. I wish you a good night!" The man greeted as he sat up and pulled his coat on. Gordon greeted him in return and sighed once he was alone. He should check on V before to go to sleep and see if he's alright,he thought. When he finally got the dishes done, Gordon went to V's room and opened the door slowly, trying not to make any noise, but when he stepped in, the bed was empty and the window was open. V's cap was missing as well.

"Oh, no. . . I should have imagined. . . " Gordon muttered, going to the open window and glancing out at the street. "I think I know exactly where he is. . . "

**St. Mary monument**

The last lights of the day were almost gone when Evey entered the small park. It was so different now, so much brighter than she had ever remembered in her many times of coming here, bringing flowers to the monument which was in the same time the monument of her little brother. Now she was holding a little arrangement of Scarlet Carsons, but also of other flowers, received from her beloved Scarlets. The monument was fully covered in flowers by now, as many of the children's parents came here, to commemorate the loss and to share the freedom their little ones never had the chance to enjoy. As now almost no one was there, Evey came closer and let the flowers above the others, her eyes filled with tears.

"My little brother, I miss you so much. I miss you all. I would give everything to have you all here, to enjoy this freedom V gave to us. You would have loved V,father. He was a man on your heart. I guess you would have had a long,long discussion about Shakespeare and literature. And you would have enjoyed his food, mother. Is this my destiny, to be alone? I went through so many and for what? I lost my brother, my parents. . . And now the only man I ever loved and I will never stop loving. How can I enter this new future alone? I am scared, but not of the dangers which will come upon me. I am not scared to face them ,not anymore, but I am scared of loneliness. What can I do?"

A sigh escaped her lips as her fingertips caressed the shell of a petal,finally a tear rolling down her cheek. In this time, V had arrived to this place. He knew she will be there and this way, he used the darker streets to reach the monument.

Still behind a wall, he watched her happily at first. Evey was as beautiful as ever. Her hair was still short, revealing the delicacy of her head, so small and beautifully shaped. She wore the same black dress she had when they first met, so he could see the skin of her back being caressed by the moon light. Her delicate fingers held his roses! Sweet creature, how she still took care of his precious Scarlet Carsons. . .

It swelled his heart with ache and happiness. But then her words came over him like a dark cloud. She felt alone, abandoned. He would remedy this, he was very decided to. But in the same time she loved him. Him of all people. There was no other confirmation than to hear such words from her mouth. It made him almost to ran to her and gather her in his arms.

"I have to go now, my dears. But I will return as soon as I can. My Scarlets need me." She whispered and bent over the flowers to give them a light kiss

V, who in his reverie, forgot that he had to stay hidden, took a step foward,and another one, until his gloved hand almost touched her shoulder.

"You are not alone. . . Not anymore, Evey. . . I am here. . . " He muttered,almost inaudibly. But the sound did reached Evey's ears. Her whole body froze in that moment and she could feel stronger tears pricking at her eyes. Her lower lip quivered with emotion and a single touch would have brought her to a crying mess.

But before she could even react, V shook himself back to reality,realizing he'd almost gave himself away. . How could he do this now? What was in his mind? So many emotions seem to have brought him to a state of sensibility, which he rarely had and if he did,still by Evey's strong presence were awoken. In a mere second, he vanished from behind her, just in time, because, with shaky movements, Evey succeeded to turn around, pale, as if she had seen a ghost. She was panting, as if she had ran a marathon, her pupils dilated and her whole body at the edge of crumbling down. Was somehow this a sign? Or her pained heart was bringing hallucinations to her mind in a desperate attempt of healing the open wound she felt throbbing? Her heart fluttered however,when her eyes caught a dark material disappearing behind the wall. Something fierce rose in her body, so she ran, trying to follow the shadow which was present for mere seconds behind her.

But V was better than Evey at the moment. He strolled the darkening streets with the agility of a rabbit, even though his wounds began to scream in protest and ache against his scarred skin. He knew Evey will try to follow him, he knew her so well and he knew she won't give up that quickly. Climbing on a roof would be too hard for him at the moment and if his wounds would open up, a trace of blood would follow him, thing he didn't wish if he wanted to stay hidden for now. Evey was running, following the dark cape she could spot from time to time and soon, she began shouting.

"Please, stop! I need to talk to you! V, if that is you, don't run from me,please!"

These words cut in V's heart like a living wire, slowly torturing him. He had to go as far as possible now, for not to hear that sweet voice calling him back.

His eyes searched for a dark space where he could stay undiscovered and soon he found one, just between two buildings. There, he tossed himself in the darkness,holding his breath.


	4. Message in a bottle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : Mentions of blood/wounds.
> 
> Hi,there! Just a little warning regarding this chapter. There are some mentions of blood in here,so for those who are sensitive about it,read with care. :)
> 
> Also,It's nice to bring a new chapter up! I gotta mention too that since I haven't insisted much on how Evey settled to live in the Shadow Gallery in the past chapters,I will start doing so from this one on. I won't be too insistent and bore you,I promise. ^^ 
> 
> Also,also! Thank you very much for all the reads and kudos on this fic until now! Hope you'll like this one as well! Enjoy and stick close for updates! :3  
> MyuMyu~

            Evey was holding tightly on the edge of her purse,knuckles turned white. Somehow,she’d managed to lose V or whoever that person might have been from her sight. She didn’t know what alley to follow and honestly,she was too cautious. Not afraid,just cautious. Many Fingermen still roamed the streets freely and would have been more than happy if they caught her alone. A long sigh passed her lips. Even if this cloaked person might have been a figment of her imagination,she knew that the whisper was indeed V’s voice. It was impossible to not recognize it.

            Maybe she was just tired. The whole day she’d been restless,going here and there with her Scarlets to help the population. England was in chaos politically and socially. People couldn’t trust politicians anymore and they feared to bump into a Fingerman at any corner. Everyone was clueless about what should be done further. Did V expect the people to take the power themselves or did he know certain persons capable enough to sustain his cause after his plan would have been completed? Evey wasn’t sure. Wouldn’t have how. In the whole time they’ve been in the Shadow Gallery,all she did was to search a way out and when she was finally released from her fear,she flew away,blind to the truth behind V’s words. There had been no chances to know V’s vision upon the aftermath of such a plan. Perhaps because his inevitable death felt like a too sweet release for him…

            This is why she united the Scarlets. The country had to revive through its own people. People who were still ruled by the same fear she used to cope with her entire life. People who still needed someone to guide them back on the right path. People who could fill the blank page laid down by V. She had to focus on them only and on the promise she’d made in the name of V’s cause. No silly hallucination or a bitter dream had to disturb her mission. She wiped the gathered,but not fallen tears in her eyes and left the alley. All left of V was the Shadow Gallery and the spirit of hope reborn in people’s hearts. She had to make do with this much.

            The tube station wasn’t too far away. The day threatened to be rainy,so very little people were on the streets at this hour. Evey needed to gather her thoughts. She turned a corner,half focused on the road,when she felt something bump hard in her shoulder. Before she had the chance to mutter a remark about the lack of attention,the person who hit her disappeared. Evey frowned,close to thinking she might have hallucinated again,but choosing to simply blame it on her tiredness. She truly needed some rest.

            The rest of the trip was uneventful,save the rain which began to pour heavily. Evey hurried up,always alert - especially when she was close to the station’s entrance. When she finally reached it,she took a double take before to undo a secret panel and slip in through the narrow gap it created. The quietness of the tube station tunnel was reassuring for Evey. This was perhaps the only place she could feel entirely safe,along with the Shadow Gallery. She walked in balance on the tracks,not missing one step even though it was nearly pitch black. But she saw,saw everything. The long days spent in the dark cell built by V sharpened her sight and hearing. Even the weakest light was enough for her eyes to see.

            After a couple of minutes of walking,she entered a side hallway,lit up by small LED lights. At its end was another door through which she entered and eventually locked up as soon as she was in. The Shadow Gallery had never been more familiar than now. Evey put aside her bag and was about to get her coat off as well when a piece of paper fell off her pocket. Curious,she knelt down and picked it up. On it there was something scribbled in an almost unintelligible hand writing,which gave her the sensation that person was hurried when writing it. Or simply didn’t know what calligraphy was. She needed a minute or two before to understand what it said,but she eventually managed to. It was a short message : ‘Tube station 3. At 8PM. The man who took off his mask.’

            Evey didn’t understand the meaning of it. Had she known better,she could have sworn it was from V. But this wasn’t the case. It had been clearly intended for her,at least that she could tell. No one would drop by mistake a paper in her pocket. Now she cursed the fact that she didn’t see who that person was.It could as well be a farce or someone who wished to kill her. A sigh and the sound of stomach rumbling broke the silence. Evey had to slow it down with her crazy conspiracies and focus on dinner. A small piece of stake and some rather cold grilled potatoes which were more unhappy than the rainy weather outside. Evey’s stomach didn’t complain though,not as much as the rest of her. She was forced to buy groceries now that V’s pantry had emptied quite significantly,so it meant another careful trip she had to do pretty soon. However,for tonight,this was more than a pleasing meal.

            There was one more thing she had to do before to settle down. After washing the dishes,Evey took a box of matches and a bouquet of Scarlet Carson she had prepared in the morning. With those she walked to Valerie’s shrine,which looked better than it ever did in years. The flowers from the Scarlets had paled a little,so she took them and instead she placed the fresh bouquet in. In front of her picture stood a single tall candle,half burned and next to it,V’s mask. The wurlitzer softly played in the background,Julie London’s voice filling the emptiness of the Gallery.

           “Good evening. I might need your guidance,V.And yours,Valerie. Perhaps it’s stupid to do so,but I have no other people I can talk to or fully trust. I don’t know what to do from now on. You have started this revolution,V,but I feel like I don’t know how to lead it further. I can only imagine how disappointed you must be of me. Your voice is what people need the most. It brought them out,made them fight for freedom again. Yet I fear my voice is losing them. I feel how the fear takes over them,how it fights me and…it just breaks me. Less and less people are coming,riots are getting more and more violent. I fear…I fear I’ll start losing the order in all this chaos. I need to know what to do. I need to get back the people. I need you…”

             She lit up a match and brought it close to the candle. The tiny flame began to burn steadily,lighting up the image of Valerie and throwing shadows on V’s mask. Both seemed so very alive for a moment. Evey sighed,nearly helpless. Then her eye caught something in the reflection of Valerie’s picture glass. It was the note from her pocket,left on the table. She went straight to it,picked it and read those three sentences again. Now she knew what to do. Grabbing V’s mask,she walked through the Shadow Gallery to that one place she hadn’t entered yet ever since V was gone. His dressing room. It had been a strange mystery for her,a place only the man himself was allowed. Evey opened the door with reticence,feeling as if she was breaking into the last sanctuary of V’s life she hadn’t been exposed to.

             This room was a fingerprint of the man and the artist. And not only because of that wonderful mirror Evey had seen so many times only in movies. It was the definition of the man’s tidiness,a place where each cloak and each boot stood in its designated place,lined up,ready to welcome their owner. At the table,the artist bloomed brightly. The perfectly brushed wig stood like the queen of the stage on its support,while being surrounded by different make-up products,all neatly arranged as well. She hesitated to sit on the chair. Evey felt as if she would spoil that place even more,that would ruin the magic V created every time he sat.

             Eventually,she did take a seat,drawn by an unseen force and her desire to know better the man she loved through what he left behind. She turned on the lights of the mirror. First thing she noticed was her reflection. The dark circles under her eyes spoke volumes of her fragmented sleep and haunting nightmares. Then she looked at her hair. It had grown some lately. It was short still,but more like a normal haircut than a freshly shaved head.Evey placed the mask on the table,face downwards. In this moment she tried to imagine how V would do this every day,every morning. How would he put the mask on first and allow the man to retreat to the back stage and bring the vigilante to the spotlight. Her fingers touched the silken strips on each side and grasped them. Then she lifted the mask up to her face. In the moment it touched her skin,she felt an electricity tingle through her whole being. His most intimate scent lingered there,one she’d only felt from his shirts until now. She tied the strips behind her head and took a slow breath. For a moment,she swore this was V looking at her in the mirror.

              It was quite odd to look through those narrow slits and it took a while until Evey could focus her sight. This only served to make her respect and admire V even more. She took a deep breath,just giving herself further courage to continue. The wig came easily on,maybe just a bit too much in front since her head was smaller. However,she managed to adjust it and even brush it a little to give back its flawless form.It was a pity that she didn't turn on the music. Perhaps this way her hands wouldn't have trembled,nor her quickened breath would have warmed up the tight space of the mask. She tried to playback the song V played when they danced for the first and last time.  

              V's wardrobe described pretty accurately the horrors Larkhill has imprinted on him. Black was the defining tone,for it hid the best his burnt skin. Evey found in a drawer a couple of odd looking t-shirts,which were quite tight,as she would eventually find out. She couldn't name the material,but she hinted it should be something to protect his raw skin from any scratches other materials would cause. Next to them were a couple of bottles of a creamy substance which smelled like mint and also some rolls of bandages. Were V's wounds reopening at times? Or were these his ways of treating other kinds of injuries? Evey shuddered,remembering the infinite bullet holes V's torso had when she'd found him. And that thick crimson blood on the floor...     

              Nothing was more pleasing to Evey than to feel hugged by V's shirts. At night,or during the day,when she wouldn't leave the house,she would stay in short pants and that loose shirt. It was oddly the only time she'd feel truly safe,as if he would be there,so very real and so very close.She knew she needed this kind of safety and strength now,when she was about to go out in the open dressed as the man the government hated and whom they would have killed with no hesitation. A rolling of sleeves and a bit of tucking here and there did the trick,perfectly hiding the too big size of the shirt. V's trousers were a trickier problem though. Evey found herself forced to leave those in favor of a pair of her own,pretty similar to V's. She added the rest of accessories,including those deadly knives which saved her,then she was ready. The person reflected in the mirror was a shorter version of V,but nevertheless as stubborn and determined. Evey felt braver than never before. V was her. She was V. She walked out of the dressing room,taking care to lock the door. Her eyes fell once more on the strange note from the table.  
"Let's see who you are."

              Half an hour later,a dark cape moved swiftly through the tunnel leading to the tube station three. It was 7:50. Evey felt her breath shorter and shorter with each step and not because the narrow slit of the mask. Now that she was here,this close,the idea that all of this has been a madness began to become more and more appealing. She had no clue where the said person will actually wait for her,nor if there was actually someone there. A light sigh passed her lips. Maybe she should wait. Or go back and get into bed just as she wanted to before she found the note. V wouldn’t have wanted that,though. And she’d never want to disappoint him. Before her thoughts would get the worst of her,the faint sound of steps coming from the other end of the tunnel awoke her senses. Evey straightened and took the best position possible,leaned against one wet wall,hat tipped down. A soft voice reached her before the feet did.

            “Penny for a guy?”

             Evey didn't speak. A few more steps and the form was closer. A man,she could tell. Far taller than her. Her head raised a little,enough to see the outline of the man. Once more she thanked her sharpened sight,for she already could make out how that person looked. It was as tall as the person who dropped her the note. A young man,by the shine of his chestnut hair and the well defined lines of his jaw and chin,covered by smooth,barely shaved skin. He was dressed in a hoodie and baggy jeans and looked pretty normal at first sight. Evey knew he wouldn't be. She noticed his lips thinning into a straight line. He didn't like being treated with silence.

            "I was expecting a wholly different person to come." His irish accent echoed deeply in the tunnel. For a brief moment,she remembered of detective Finch. Ever since that night on the balcony they kept in touch pretty often. The English people needed to have a fair model of justice,one they could trust again. And even though he'd been part of the old structure,Evey saw the change in mentality. He didn't question anymore why all of this happened and he's been more than glad to help rebuilding this world. This is why she named him head of the new police. It wasn't a large group,but they've managed to keep the situation leveled. At least until lately. Her attention returned to the man standing in front of her.

            "I am but an instrument of my means,ready to use,ready to be disposed,but always serving the idea." Came her answer,with a flamboyant bow of head. She'd learned a lot from V's little theatrical schemes. It was a changed sentence,one the propaganda had been using for years before they switched to the well known 'Strength through unity,unity through faith'. Instead of serving the idea however,they were serving the party and its sick actors.Moving from the wall,she walked a couple of steps to the side,back straight,legs lightly parted.

           "What is that you wish? I believe not only for conversation you've come here,in such a moody place."

             He grimmaced upon hearing that sentence,as if something sour had been poured all over himself. Evey noticed that and wondered if this bothered him or he hated it. Part of her wanted to know on what side is he.

            "I'm in no mood for games. I have something very important to tell to miss Hammond. I need you to take me to her. It is about a friend."

            "Friends?" Something puffed underneath the mask. "Miss Hammond has been stripped of friends as brutally as she'd been stripped of life. There's no one left. No actor on the stage stage apart from the main star."

            "Not even Gordon?"

             Evey nearly choked. Gordon...she's been blaming herself all this time for his death. She knew she shouldn't have gone to his house,she knew he wouldn't have been taken away. And now this man mentioned him. Why?      

             "Gordon is dead. Nothing can bring him back. He is as gone as England's past."        

             "He's not. He is alive and well. But hidden. This is why he sent me. And sent the note. If we go through the tunnels,we can get there."

             The woman took a moment to think about it. A trap,was the first thing coming to her mind. A manipulation of her feelings and conscious,of her regret. However,her now calculated mind took in the possibility that this might be a golden chance to find a leak in the remaning Fingermen organization. She'd use V's tricks,make him switch sides. Bring all the weapons out. A grin as big as the one on the mask split her lips. She bowed dramatically.

             "Ah,but then let us move,my good sir. A new future is awakening and you're sitting here,in this disgusting darkness." She grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around to the direction he came from. Then as fast she kicked him in the ass,making him fall. A little evil laugh was heard and before he would rise and take in what happened,she was gone.


	5. Bondings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,lovelies! I know it's been a while,but real life things came through and this chapter took a lot to write. Too much,maybe. I apologize for that. I also apologize for eventual grammar/spelling mistakes. I've been to tired to properly correct this. I promise to come back to it,though. But it's up! Hope you'll enjoy it! Thank you for all the feedback and support! ~MyuMyu

      Evey stared at the wooden door for a good minute before she decided to push it open. She’d been following the man through the tunnels,always out of his sight. He’d gone through the very door she was staring at five minutes ago and nothing odd happened since then. It was a plain door,hidden by old posters and spots of dried,peeling paint. Just like the door of the Shadow Gallery. It rose the hairs on her back. However,she’d went all the way here,risked her safety. A door wouldn’t scare her.

      It opened slowly and heavily,with a most unpleasant sound. So not very plain,though. Ahead of her laid a dark corridor whose other end contained the faintest of lights. The light at the end of the tunnel,she thought,nearly chuckling at the cliche. Evey pushed the first door closed,thinking it was best to keep her back safe for now and went forward,her steps steady,her heart no. It even seemed too short of a walk. She’d wished this could have lasted longer. Something in the back of her mind kept her from being relaxed,from being…V. She had to admit it,she wasn’t what V was,she would never be. And all of this had been just a silly plan she’d thought would work. But maybe this is what V had been relying on for so long. A silly,crazy plan which would eventually take shape. Just like hers.

      The faint light coming from the room at this end felt suddenly welcoming. Evey went head first into it,like a moth,but alert and ready to reach the cold blades of V’s daggers hanging to her torso. Hopefully she wouldn’t need them. What met her eye was a tall spiraled staircase,beautifully crafted in an intricate model which wrapped itself upwards along it.V would have admired it certainly. Evey began to walk up the stairs,making no noise at all,except the small rustling of the cape behind her. On the walls surrounding the stair were hung different paintings,all lit up by LED’s from above. She recognized many of them : one was Picasso’s ‘ _Guernica’_ ,painted in 1937, illustration of the terrors that occurred after the Nazi bombing of Guernica, Spain; another was Aivazovsky’s ‘ _Battle of Chesma at night’_ ,painted in 1848 and depicting the 1770 fleet battle at Chesma in which the Ottomans were pitted against Russia. That particular one made Evey shudder lightly. The fire painted there was such a strong resemblance to the fire which swallowed the Houses of Parliament less than a couple of months ago. Her gloved fingers touched the red-orange composition,but only briefly. It wasn’t as if V would step out of it,just as he did when escaping Larkhill.

      She continued to climb higher,inwardly wondering how much was left to the top. Other paintings followed the previous exposed. A detail from __‘The Coronation of the Virgin’__  hung at eye level,while a row higher,another detail,but this time from the ‘ _ _Très Riches Heures du Duc de Be__ _ _rry__ ’,stood proud under a protective glass. An old piece,Evey guessed. Whoever owned this place,was at least as interested in art as V. Oddly,the presence of paintings calmed Evey. The stair seemed to finish finally,after what felt like two floors of climbing. She stood in front of another door,painted black. A faint music echoed behind it. This was it.

      The door opened easily,as if it invited Evey in. She stepped inside,this dark figure in a bath of light. Even more paintings hung on the walls,but this time she couldn’t focus on them. Evey stood frozen in the doorway,because in front of her stood a ghost,a remnant of her past she had been blaming herself for destroying. She would have recognized the silhouette even in her sleep.

     “G-Gordon…you...how?" In the most reckless way possible she pulled the mask off her face,just because she **_needed_** to see him,to make sure none of this was a stupid dream of hers. The form stepped forward into the light. Yes,it was Gordon,dressed casually,in very comfy looking trousers and turtle-neck sweater. His ever charming smile was now warmer,more reassuring. He walked slowly to her,as if she was a scared animal afraid to be attacked. However,Evey didn't see it that way. She crumbled down against the door,V's clothes burning suddenly her skin. The woman pulled off the wig and threw it across the room,then undid the upper buttons of the outer coat which went snugly up below her chin. Even with that,she was short of breath. Her heart raced like the most magnificent horse on the racecourse. But there was nothing magnificent about her state. Tears flowed freely on her thinned cheeks,a bubble bursting loudly after months of buildup. Gordon knelt down to her and pulled the frail being clothed in black in an embrace.

     "Hush,hush...you're fine,Evey. You're not alone anymore...breathe. I know you can do this,my dear. You're strong." He soothed,as he pressed a paternal kiss to her forehead. Evey shook in his embrace,totally lost,sunken into a wave of emotion. Gordon decided it was best to let her release it,while stood there to soothe her and take care she'd recover. An hour later,she was fast asleep on the sofa,wrapped up in a blanket.

* * *

 

      _The smell of freshly fried toast drew Evey to the kitchen like a moth to the light. It was a late morning,V being more than careful to not wake her up while doing his chores and followed his routine which began way before the sun would even shine. He thought some peace would do her well,especially now,when the time for his plans to be put in motion drew near and near. A pajama dressed Evey appeared from behind a corner,rubbing her eyes as she came close,bare feet lapping at the cold tiles. Julie London's beautiful voice echoed from the great hall of the Gallery. V was appearing very focused on the sizzling pan he was watching,so Evey was startled when he greeted her with a light tone of voice._

_"Good morning,Evey! I do hope you had a restful sleep." He turned and much to her amusement,the flowered apron hung almost proudly on his muscly form. Actually,it was for the first time she noticed how well built the man was. There were parts where the apron was squeezing his torso a bit too obviously,sign that it was too small to fit. And the way it accentuated his narrow hips made Evey nearly burst with a blush. It seemed that she'd been staring for too long because in the moment she rose her gaze,V was only a few inches away from him. She wanted to say something,to form an apology,but his hand quickly rested on her forehead,checking for signs of fever. Words remained caught in her throat._

_"I-"_

_"Hush. Mm..." He rested his bare hand there a moment longer,enough to make sure nothing was wrong with her. Unknown to her,this was the first and last time he'd ever touch her without gloves before their parting. His hand was warmer than it should have normally been and this made her wonder if he was the one not feeling well. However,she did notice how soft was actually his hand despite the terrifying scars and burns scattered all over the skin. His palm was far softer than it looked and far gentler,but Evey knew how much lethal power laid there,power held back through his own will. V took back his hand soon,only a vague warmth remaining to linger on her skin. "You seem to be alright. No fever at all."  
_

_"O-Oh...yes,I actually feel good." Evey stated,having gotten a better hold of herself. She hid a yawn with the back of her hand,then remembered why did she come here in the first place. It was the best chance to change the subject. "It smells amazing here! What are you cooking?"_

_It looked like V had been waiting to be questioned this. He quickly spun on his heels and took the pan off the stove. The toasted bread was golden and inviting. V took the two golden pieces out and placed them on a plate. He was smiling beneath the mask,something Evey sensed too. So she smiled as well._

_"These is buttered toast,fried at the most delicate temperature for the best golden brown color. All for you,mademoiselle."_

_"Goodness,V,this is...wonderful. You are truly spoiling me right now."_

_"Ah,just a treat for a princess."_

_"A what?" Her smile sweetened even more. It was unbelievable how caring V could be when he wasn't in the vigilante's role. Evey took the plate from him and admired once more the toast. "Mm...it's missing something,though."_

_"I am certain it does." V added and gestured towards two eggs waiting to be prepared. "I was still in the process of cooking."_

_Evey's eyebrows arched a little.An idea was forming in her mind,one she hoped V would agree with. She placed the plate gingerly on the table first.  
_

_"What if...I can show you a bit of my skill as well? I can make something my mother taught me when I was little. My brother used to love it." For the first time,she didn't speak of her brother with pain. It was a good memory,one of the few left of her past,something she'd cherish forever. V knew better than anyone how important memories were. He had none from before Larkhill and those following were not at all pleasant. At least until Evey appeared in his life. Those memories he'll take to the tomb. He found himself smiling under the mask,which rarely happened. With a rather dramatic step back,V gave her free reign upon the stove._

_"Is there anything I can help with?" It was obvious that V felt restless and unable to just not consume his energy. He **had** to do something,anything really,or he was going mad.Gladly,Evey was willing to offer him that chance._

_"Oh,sure! These are going to be eggs fried in bell peppers. Could you cut one for me in rings,please?"_

_"Of course,Evey. The pleasure is all mine."_

_With the plan set and ready,the two got to cooking. And it appeared they actually were quite a good team. V was swiftly making his way around Evey,without bothering even an inch of her hair in his passing,who was preparing what she named to be 'a secret mix' she was going to add over the eggs. She continued to be surprised by how agile and in the same time elegant he was,like a professional skater on the ice ring. Before Evey had the mix ready,V was already working on a salad. Smiling to herself,she took the bell rings cut so nicely by V and put them in the pan,with just a hint of oil. There were four of them. Then she added one egg to each bell ring. She waited a few seconds,enough for the whites to harden,then added the mix on top. A gentle,slightly sweet flavor spread in the kitchen. A deep hum came from V._

_"I can tell you were right.There lies a dormant chef within you,miss Hammond."_

_Evey chuckled,deeply flattered. She gently stirred the frying eggs in the pan,giving it a minute or two before she turned off the stove. She took out another plate,which she set on the table,then she took the pan. However,she didn't realized that the oil was still rather hot,so when a rather big speck of it jumped on her wrist,Evey whimpered and lost grip on the pan. Luckily,V was close. He caught the pan and the eggs before they became a disaster on the floor. Just as quick he moved the food onto the plate. Then his attention was full on Evey. The mere knowledge of a burn stirred his emotions. He studied the reddening skin with a critical eye,even though his voice expressed genuine concern.  
_

_"Are you alright,Evey? Does it hurt?"_

_"N-No,it doesn't hurt that much anymore...it just burns a little..." She murmured,her eyebrows furrowed softly. "Darn it,I'm so sorry...I am so clumsy sometimes..."_

_"You're not clumsy,Evey. It was unpredictable. As most things are in life. Let me help you out."_

_The man made her take a seat on a chair,then left,only to return with a band aid and a white tube. V sat in front of her and gently took her hand in his own. He squeezed a small amount of the transparent gel in the tube on her burn and proceeded to massage it in with his thumb. Evey felt immediately its soothing effect. Her eyes drifted on his still bare hands. A question rested on her tongue,one that might have hurt V. But she was curious._

_"Does it hurt?"_

_"Mm?" The mask tilted upwards,sign that he was looking at her. Then he hummed,understanding what Evey meant. "Not anymore. It's been a long time ago,Evey. All that is left are scars and remnants of what used to be normal skin."  
_

_V's calm tone suggested for how long he'd been living with these scars. Evey would have been terrified,but of course,she'd never lived such terrors,not of this kind. This was the first time V was speaking freely about his wounds,so Evey tried to push further the subject. She wanted to know more about him._

_"And will I get a scar?"_

_A little muffled chuckle. "Ah,no. Not at all,my dear Evey. It will be red for a little bit,but you shall be better soon." He assured her,while he finished applying the cream. A band aid came right on top to cover the burn. "There you are. Does it hurt anymore?" That last sentence held genuine worry and actual softness. Evey wondered if there was something wrong with him._

_Her face lightened with a smile. "I wouldn't have minded if I had a scar. They remind us of growing up."  
_

_"Not all do,Evey." His voice grew suddenly serious. Evey felt as if she had stepped on a mined ground now. One wrong step and she'd be gone. "When someone causes you scars that will live as demons to haunt you forever,you can not consider it growing up."_

_"And what if you get over it,if you are the one to chase those demons in return and destroy them? Wouldn't that mean growing up? We can't let fear take over us anymore...it's been too much already,V..."all of this revenge,the past...you're clinging so much to the past..." Her fingers reluctantly reached out and touched the cold enamel mask,right where his cheek was. V flinched away,as if a fire burned him again._

_"This is not a game,Evey..."  A heaviness dropped in the light tone of voice he'd held until now. "You will understand it as soon as my plan will be put into motion."_

_His plan. Evey couldn't imagine for the world what plan was that and how will it affect her,the country. She was afraid to ask,especially now,when V seemed so peaceful and...normal almost.  And it appeared he had hinted it,for he cheerfully sat up and put their combined work on a plate._

_"Voila! Here is your breakfast,miss Hammond. I am certain you will be delighted by it. I heard a very good chef cooked it especially for you. Her fame will stretch far and wide into the country!"_

_Evey chuckled,finding her cheeks oddly warmer because of such words. "I do hope so. I have also heard she can be quite clumsy too. She can not make masterpieces by constantly burning herself!"_

_Their combined laughs echoed through the Shadow Gallery that morning,like the song of two birds in spring,blessing the grimness of the walls with light and warming the cold stone and earth with joy. For the first time,it was...home. And later that day,from a corner,Evey watched his soft shadow slip into the bedroom,carrying a tray of delicious breakfast._

* * *

 

      Evey felt the subtle,yet wonderful flavor of fried buttered toast and internally chuckled. V was at it for sure,she told herself,as her eyes fluttered open. The plate was there,full and tempting almost,but this wasn't the Shadow Gallery and the form dozing on the recliner wasn't V's. A blanket rolled off her as she pushed herself in a sitting position. V's clothes were still on her,loose and silky. Ah,yes...she remembered now,her little crazy plan. The tunnel,the almost silly man with chestnut hair,Gordon...Gordon! Evey looked around,but couldn't see him. She rose further,then moved towards the recliner. The chestnut mop of hair didn't move,so Evey had the time to look at the man better. He certainly looked less like a jerk when sleeping. It seemed he was around her age,maybe a year or two older. A light scar was right under his lower lip,while a bright new cut,still red,was on his forehead. Evey assumed it had been hidden under the hoodie,so she didn't see it back in the tunnel. She would have continued to study him closely,but Gordon's voice echoed suddenly in the room.

     "Ah,I see you're awake,Evey!" He said,on his always cheerful tone,but with a rose eyebrow. The sleeping man opened his eyes and yelped out at the sight of hazel eyes gazing down at him.

     "What in the-Christ!" Quickly he sat up,only to be hovering over Evey. He was clearly much taller,even then Gordon. Perhaps almost like V. Evey looked away,embarrassed. Now he will have even more reasons to mock her. In order to avoid that,she walked up to Gordon. A warm smile appeared on her lips instantly.

     "Yes,I am. I am terribly sorry for...earlier. But you must guess how terrified I've been. I...I've been blaming myself in this whole time for your 'death'. Thought I've been so stupid and such...such a coward. My parents have been taken away in the same way and seeing you disappear in one of Creedy's black bags...I hated myself for not taking a step forward."

     "My dear Evey,you have nothing to apologize for." A reassuring hand laid on her shoulder. "It was inevitable. I have been equally fool for airing an episode that was sure to bother Sutler in more than one way. Especially when England was boiling."

     "B-But how did you escape? I thought that once they took you,they'll certainly kill you? And why didn't you contact me earlier?" There were many other questions burning on her tongue,but these were the most important. Gordon sighed,obviously regretful.

     "V helped me. He intercepted Creedy's men on their way to the prison. Or so I hope that was. Who knows where were they taking the people they arrested..." A horrible thought. "Of course,in the moment he'd saved me,I wanted to talk to you,let you know I'm well and safe. V told me to lay low,though. To have no contact,not even with you. That it was better for you to know me dead."

      Evey knew why. At least hinted at it. V wanted her to have no bonds that could keep her fear tied to her. He knew that she would want to go to Gordon if she escaped that place,that she'd do anything to contact him from prison. That Gordon would be in danger if Creedy or the Ear would have caught news of any little messages sent out. V didn't risk it. She appreciated that. And this is why she wasn't angry on Gordon for it. Her hand laid on his forearm gently.

     " _Words are easy,like the wind;faithful friends are hard to find._ "

     " _I count myself in nothing else so happy as in a soul remembering my good friends."_ Gordon retorted,in the words of Richard II. They both laughed,in a relaxed manner,one only a friendship could create. At a respectful distance from the two,the young man watched their reunion silently. Never had he seen someone so close and bonded,carefree. But of course,he'd rarely been in such pleasant and kind company until a few months ago. It took a while to get used to it. He'd nearly considered himself momentarily forgotten when he heard Gordon's voice beckoning him.

     "I must introduce you to our dearest friend. His name is Adrien. Adrien,meet Evey Hammond. Evey,this is Adrien,a good friend and self proclaimed bodyguard of mine. I promise I didn't ask him to be."

      Evey chuckled softly. She stretched a hand,even though inwardly she was being ashamed for the scene from earlier. "It's a pleasure. I,um...apologize for that. I shouldn't have invaded your personal space like this."

      The man shook his head and accepted her hand,his own engulfing it fully. "Nah,it's quite alright. Dealt with weirder people in my life. So you are the one who flipped all the tables of this country. Never thought I'd get to see you in person,even though I've heard from Gordon of your little meetings at the Saint Mary's monument."

     "It was not me. It was all V. He deserves the praise." Her expression was slightly more serious now. "Saint Mary's incident was something that took my brother's life. I could not let it perish from people's memory. None of this must happen again."

      A mutual agreeing silence. Indeed,nothing of that,nothing of what the government did had to be repeated again. It only had to be remembered,constantly,so people to never come back to it. Gordon was the one to break the silence.

     "Well,since now we know each other,I believe we can sit down and talk. There is a lot I want to hear from you,Evey." He offered her a seat and the plate of food,which brought back her dream. A good dream. The three settled down,in the warm and cozy living room and Evey began her tale. A couple of streets away,a form wearing the Guy Fawkes mask headed back to his friend's apartment,relieved and frightened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like adding a sweet moment between V and Evey in all this sea of tension and sadness. XD Came as a dream,but yeet! They're so cute!


End file.
